mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ms. Crumplebottom (MySims Apartment Life DS)
Ms. Crumplebottom appears in MySims Apartment Life (DS) as one of the possible lifeguards you can move-in. When you first meet her, she seems to be a sweet, helpless old woman. But you can't trust her, because she's not what she seems. Ms. Crumplebottom hates love and hates when people show too much skin. Why did she become a lifeguard if people show too much skin when they wear bikinis and stuff then? So she can "stop the madness". The Class A Partier and The Class B Partier ask you to lock her up in the basement. Profile *'Bio:' Ms. Crumplebottom LOVED a lot of things. One of those things WAS her ex-husband, Erik, but ever since he died on their honeymoon, she's hated everything. Especially water since her husband drowned in it... but then why is she the pool lifeguard? *'Interests:' Hitting People With Her Purse, Yelling At People, Reading *'Little Known Fact:' Her first name is Agnes. Quotes (Not Cut Scene Quotes) Hotel Introduction *Oh, hello there young one. My name is Ms. Crumplebottom... do you enjoy ghost stories and home-made cookies like my grandchildren? Reject Move-In *HMPH! *she hits you with purse* Accept Move-In *What a kind offer! I can be the lifeguard for the town if you like. Once You Show Her The Pool *How nice, there is so much room for kids to not swim! Elevator Level 2 *Darling, look how many people are swimming here! This pool fills up fast! Elevator Level 3 *Bwahahaha! Sorry, was that out loud? I meant- Heeheehee! Elevator Level 4 *Have you solved the mystery or cracked the case? Elevator Level 5 *Devil sim, I am not in the mood to speak with such a dirty low-life like you! Elevator Level 6 *I am not happy with you! How could you rat me out? Elevator Level 7 *I am not happy with you! How could you lock me in the basement? Elevator Level 8 *HMPH! *she hits you with purse* Elevator Level 9 *I suppose you want me to reward you for having access to all the floors? Well guess what! I already did when I moved here! *you hit her with purse* Tasks Lockers for Rockers *'Description:' Oh dear! The young sims swimming here are leaving all of their shoes and things on the floor! What if someone trips and falls? Can you get me some lockers? *'Requirements:' Build 4 Lockers 4 Blood Essences and 4 Tear Essences each. *'Reward:' Mrs. Crumplebottom's Normal Outfit *'Hint:' Blood Essences and Tear Essences can be found when people trip and fall! *'Thanking Dialogue:' Thanks! Too Hot! *'Description:' Hi there, Name. The young sims swimming here think the water is a little too cold... do you think you can help me? *'Requirements:' Ask Worker Name how to work with the pool controls. Then report to Ms. Crumplebottom. *'Reward:' Chair - Lifeguard Blueprint *'Hint:' Worker Name might know how to work this contraption, I'd ask him but I'm a little too old and fragile to do so. *'Thanking Dialogue:' Thanks! Zombie's Keys Please! *'Description:' As it turns out, the pool controls need a key to open. Can you find it? *'Requirements:' Interview everyone to see who has the key. Then convince them to give it to you. *'Reward:' Decorative - Lifeguard Buoy *'Hint:' I heard that zombies are very fond of keys... *'Thanking Dialogue:' Now I can finally turn the water off- I mean, thanks! }} Category:Character Tabs Category:Love Category:Hate Category:MSAL Lifeguards